I've Never Loved Like This Before
by Miroku25
Summary: Warning!ShounenAi Yuki and Kyo fight again. So much in fact that they make Tohru emotionally sick. With Tohru gone, they try to settle their differences while accidentally falling in love.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning!!! This is Shounen-ai. If you don't like it, don't read it and also don't be mean and say hurtful things about it. Thanks**

"I've Never Loved Like This Before"  
Hello! I thought that making this story was a great idea. So I wanted to give it a try. I'm kinda slow about updating unless someone constantly reminds me. So here it is. I hope everyone likes it.

**YUKI'S POV**

We got into another argument today. I don't even remember what it was about but we made Ms.Honda-san cry. I've never seen her cry before. It seemed like she could only smile. I'd always told myself that the person or people that made her cry were complete jerks and that they achieved the impossible, well congratulations to Kyo and I for winning the ultimate prize.  
Guilt.  
As I sat on the living room floor thinking to myself, Shigure interrupted my thoughts.  
"I think you should go apologize to Tohru-san. I'll tell Kyo the same when he gets back from his 'walk'." He stated not looking up from the newspaper he was reading.  
I couldn't talk. I didn't deserve to let anyone hear my voice after the stunt we just pulled. I only nodded in agreement as I got up to go to Honda-san's room. When I reached the door, I was about to knock when I heard soft sobbing. I couldn't bring myself to knock, instead I just listened. She then started to speak to herself as if she knew I was there.  
" sniffle Why can't they just get along? It would be different if they were trying to like each other but...I don't know if i can take it. It upsets me to see them fight until blood is shed. ...I just wish things could change."

I couldn't listen anymore. I knew what I had to do. I went down the stairs toward the door. Shigure stopped me and asked "Did you apologize?"  
I simply stated "No."  
"So where are you going?" He asked me.  
I answered him with my head hanging low "To find the Cat." As I left the house slamming the door.

KYO'S POV

"Dmn Rat!" It was all I could say at the time as I came out of the store with an ice pack I bought myself. My lip was bleeding and my eye was swollen from where he kicked me. As I make my way home I thought of the tears I saw Tohru cry. Of all the times Yuki and I fought, this was the first time I'd seen her cry. I turn to the nearest building and I punched it.

"Dmn It! It's all that dmn Yuki's fault!" I said punching the side of the wall. But in reality, I was the one who started the fight. I let my temper get to me and the result was driving someone to tears. I never wanted to start fights with Yuki in the past, I was always just jealous. I hate fighting with him. I secretly want to get to know him and be friends. I care about him alot but I won't let him know that.  
I sighed heavily and figured I should make it up to Tohru somehow. I don't know what I'll do but I'll think of something. It seemed like only a few minutes went by until I found myself in the woods heading toward the house. I tried to hide the ice pack behind my back so Tohru wouldn't be worried when guess who I saw, That Dmn Rat!

"What the hell do you want?" I huffed at him.

He looked at me with sadness in his eyes. What's gotten into him? He replied saying "I see the ice pack behind your back."

"Well you gave me the stupid black eye!" I barked back.

"Stop. I don't want to fight with you." Yuki said being entirely serious. What's up with him?

YUKI'S POV

I only wanted to talk to him. I was sick of fighting. I kinda missed it when we didn't acknowledge each other at all.

"Stop. I don't want to fight with you." I told him.

"I don't want to fight either." Kyo said putting back on his eye the ice pack.

"I've come up with a plan so I'll need your cooperation." I said kinda hesitantly. I wasn't sure if he was going to yell at me or reply with a smart comment or not. When I saw he was actually listening to me I continued.

"We both have seen Ms.Honda-san cry today and frankly I don't ever want to see that again. I know you don't either." The expression on his face showed grief. I continued.

"So I thought for now on we could try to be, you know, friends." I cringed at the thought and I thought Kyo threw up in his mouth a little at the same thought.

"You must be out of your mind! No way! No how!" He yelled.

"I didn't say we had to like it you bad tempered kitten! I just said we need to do it for Honda-san." I said back to him.

"For how long?" He asked calming himself.

"As long as it takes to make honda-san happy. Shake on it?" I said to him. He shook my hand in agreement. When Kyo touched my hand, a warm feeling overcame me. His hands felt so soft. Suddenly we found ourselves holding hands. I quickly took my hand away and wiped it on my jeans. "What was I doing?" I asked myself as I went into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning!!! This is Shounen-ai. If you don't like it, don't read it and also don't be mean and say hurtful things about it. Thanks

Chapter 2  
Well here's chapter 2! No sleep for me tonight!

KYO'S POV

We shook on our agreement to becoming "friends".I thought to myself as we shook 'I've always wanted to be friends with him, my wish has come true...but why does it feel so forced.' Just at that moment I realized that Yuki's hands were so cold, yet they were amazingly soft. It felt nice. W-what am I saying?! At the same time we both pulled our hands away from each other. Before I could say anything in this awkward situation we put ourselves into, Yuki disappeared into the house.  
I could feel my face getting hot. What's wrong with me?! I smacked my head and sheepishly followed Yuki inside. He had already told Shigure about our little plan and he was ecstatic and overjoyed(no surprise there).

"That's wonderful! I'll let the other Sohma's in on it too! This is going to be amusing! I'll call Haa-san first since Tohru's over there anyway."

Yuki and I both said at the same time "WHAT?! WHY DID SHE LEAVE?!"

Shigure, who already dialed the number, said "She was so upset that she made herself sick. I called Haa-san and he said the best remedy is to get her out of the house. It's just until tomorrow...Hello? Hatori?! Guess what?!"

As Shigure made phone call after phone call, Yuki and I just stared at each other from across the living room. We neither talked nor moved, we just eye-balled each other.

YUKI'S POV

The stupid cat keeps staring at me. It was like we were challenging each other. The only noise was of Shigure talking away. Ten minutes went by and he finally broke the silence.

"Why are you staring at me?" Kyo calmly said.  
Maybe he wasn't staring at me. My face immediately grew hot as I looked away. Why was I so embarrassed? I looked up and said to him "Same reason why you're still staring at me."  
Kyo became a little flushed as he looked away. I couldn't tear my eyes away from his face. His faded honey colored eyes showed a hint of sorrow which made them even more gorgeous. His cheeks looked so flushed as he continued to look away.  
Wait. This is Kyo I'm talking about. Why am I thinking about this?! It's the silence of the room. It has to be it. If I don't hear some noise in a second I'm going to go mad. Right then Shigure yelled to us  
"Yuki! Kyo! If you're going to laze around, you might as well do the dishes. Hop to it!"  
I was so glad to leave.

KYO'S POV  
He keeps staring at me. What is he staring at? His eyes are so deep. Those light purple eyes won't leave my mind. Neither would his cheeks. They were always so rosy and soft looking. I finally asked him  
"Why are you staring at me?"

As if I embarrassed him, he looked away. Whenever he got nervous, I noticed that he fusses with his hair. He was doing that now. I thought that was very adorable. He finally answered me and said  
"Same reason why you're still staring at me."

Crap! Why was I still staring at him? I hurried and looked away. I felt his eyes on me once again but I kept looking at the floor. My face felt very hot. I was embarrassed. Why? Why am I thinking about Yuki like this? Why do I feel weird when I'm around him? My thoughts were Interrupted by Shigures loud mouth. He said  
"Yuki! Kyo! If you're going to laze around, you might as well do the dishes. Hop to it!" Yuki got up immediately and rushed into the kitchen. I quickly followed him to the sink.

YUKI'S POV

"I'll wash. You rinse." I said to Kyo as I started to run the hot water. He walked over toward the other side of the sink and started to run his water. I rolled up my sleeve and I started to do dishes. It was silent for awhile until Kyo said "Do you think Tohru's okay?"

Without looking up I said "I hope so."

Kyo replied saying "Well you should feel bad for what happened. You're the one who made me bleed."

I ,who was getting angry again, said "You were the one who started the stupid fight in the first place, Idiot." Wrong thing to say.

Kyo snapped while still doing the dishes "How in the hell you're going to put the blame on me?! You fought right along with me!"

I'm now angry. I said back to Kyo "I'm surprised that you can rinse dishes and talk at the same time. What an accomplishment. And here I thought that you were an Idiot."

Kyo screamed "You're rotten to the core! We'll never be friends! Never!" In a flash the glass bowl he was rinsing suddenly collided with my eye. He actually threw it. I fell backwards hitting the ground.

I screamed as loud as I could "That was low! You can't fight me yourself but-"  
What I saw nearly shocked me. A single tear. Kyo ran Upstairs to his room, Ignoring a panicking Shigure.

KYO'S POV

I can't believe he said that! To think that I thought that His eyes were gorgeous, that we could be friends. I slammed the door of my room and sat in the corner. What he said really hurt my feelings.  
------------------2 hours later--------------------Someone's knocking at my door. "Who is it?" I expected it to be Shigure and it was.

"Are you going to apologize Kyo? You need to and in return you'll probably get one back."  
I didn't answer to what he said. How can I show my face in front of him again after I cried. I couldn't hold back my tears and Yuki saw them.

Shigure said "Well I'm going to bed. Make sure you apologize, now." And with that he left. I didn't want to go but I knew I had too, For Tohru. I went up to his door and knocked. I said "Hello?" I went In to see him reading a book. He had a huge black eye and i felt bad. I closed the door and sat on his floor.

"Ummm, I wanted to apologize for hitting you." Yuki then said while putting the book down "I'm sorry for hurting your feelings. I didn't know." He then got off of his bed and sat on the floor with me. He put his hand on mine and asked  
"Is it too late to be friends?"

I shook my head and said "No." He smiled at me gently but my eyes haven't left the eye I hurt. I don't know what came over me. I leaned over right then and kissed his injured eye. I heard a small gasp from him as I pulled away and said "I'm sorry." I then got up and said "See you tomorrow." Taking one last look at Yuki's flushed face and smiling to myself. I concurred my fear. 


	3. Chapter 3

Warning!!! This is Shounen-ai. If you don't like it, don't read it and also don't be mean and say hurtful things about it. Thanks

"I've never loved like this before."  
Sorry I haven't updated. I'm trying to update as much as I can before I leave for camp for a week. So here's part 3!

YUKI'S POV

"What just happened?" I whispered to myself as I now sit in my room alone.  
I tried to make sense of it all as it played back in my mind. He kissed my eye...He kissed me. Yet I'm not angry nor upset. I kinda didn't want him to leave me. I gently go over with my fingers the place where he kissed my eye. I could still feel his kiss like he etched it on my eye. I turn to my mirror on my wall and just as I thought, I was cherry red. I go out in the hallway to follow Kyo but he was already in his room. Why do I feel like this? Why am I thinking this way? I love Honda-san but right now my heart's skipping beats.

We're supposed to be just friends...right?

KYO'S POV

"I can't believe I just did that! Dmn, I feel like an idiot! I saw his eye and I just had to...I hurt him. And now he's probably just as confused as I am. He probably doesn't think these things, or have these feelings. What the hell's wrong with me?!"  
I said to myself angrily looking at myself in the mirror. I was blushing. I can't show my face to him now. Maybe it's the fact that Tohru's gone. That's probably it. When Tohru gets back we can get on with our normal lives. But what if I don't want our lives to be normal, like it used to. I have to make the best of my time with Yuki. I don't want this feeling to end.

YUKI'S POV

I wake up the next morning almost forgetting what happened that night until I went downstairs to see Kyo. He was sitting downstairs with Shigure. The only thing I thought of then was how soft his lips were on my eye. I kept staring at him. Apparently he didn't notice me until Shigure said  
"Good morning sunshine! How's your eye?"

I looked at him then I looked at Kyo. He glanced at me then looked away. Why wasn't he looking at me?

I answered him saying "It's a lot better today, thank you."

Kyo right then took his rice ball he was eating and left to his room. I was puzzled. Why wasn't he talking to me? Was it because of what happened last night? Shigure looked up at me from his spot at the table and said  
"Hurry up or you'll be late. KYO?! HURRY UP OR YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"  
My backpack was already ready by the door. I waited literally 2 minutes for Kyo as he walked down the stairs. He never made eye contact as we walked out of the door.  
KYO'S POV

I was sitting at the table waiting to leave for school. I started making a rice ball as I wait. I couldn't stop feeling embarrassed. What's wrong with me?  
Suddenly Shigure asked "Did you apologize to Yuu-chan?"  
I simply nodded him a yes. I didn't feel like talking today. As I ate my rice ball, Shigure and I were watching the weather fort cast. Shigure sighed heavily and said to the air  
"It's 80 chance of rain. Man that sucks."  
He then turned behind me and asked "Good morning sunshine! How's your eye?"

I didn't want to turn around. I couldn't look at him. I felt ashamed that I rushed into something like kissing him. I mean we're both men for crying out loud! What's wrong with me?!

Yuki answered him saying "It's a lot better today, thank you."

I didn't deserve to hear his voice. I then took my rice ball and went up to my room. I didn't want to ignore him. I just wanted to forget these feelings I'm having. Suddenly I hear Shigure shouting "KYO?! HURRY UP OR YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

I grabbed my backpack and walked down the stairs not once looking at Yuki as we left the house and walked to school.

YUKI'S POV

What's up? The whole way to school he didn't talk or made eye contact to me. It was fine. I had all after school to talk to him. School was the same. People asked about Honda-san, so I had to make up something like she was sick. Which she was but we caused it. It started to rain during my first class and It continued to rain harder even after school.  
After school I saw Kyo. He looked so miserable. Now's my chance to talk to him. I called his name "Kyo. Come here."

He saw me and ran into the rain. That was it! If I hated anything more, it was being ignored. I ran after him with full speed. It was hard to see. The rain was in my eyes. He couldn't have gotten far since he grew weak on days like this. I then saw his orange hair leaning against a tree. I was angry.

I stomped toward him and grabbed him by his collar. I huffed out of desperation to breath. He still wouldn't look at me! What the hell?!

I threw him toward the tree and asked "What's your problem?!"  
He answered me "What are you talking about you dmn rat?!"  
" Don't play stupid! Why were you ignoring me all day?! I even had to chase you down in the rain!"  
He stood up trying to walk away but I grabbed him and said "Answer me!"

Kyo snapped his head toward me and yelled "Because I was ashamed alright! Phfftt...forget it. You don't understand."

I grabbed him again and demanded "Wait! Talk to me!"He screamed "LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" 

I stared at him. He stared at me. I just kept looking in his eyes holding on to his wrist with full force. He then pushed me into the tree holding on to my arms. Rain fell onto my face as I stared at his face. Suddenly I found myself kissing Kyo!

He pushed his body against my legs and chest so I wouldn't get away but I didn't want to. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. It seemed like we stayed like that forever until a clap of thunder broke us apart. He stared at me for a minute but then said "Can we go home now?"

I looked at him. My face felt very hot. I answered him "Yeah let's go."  
I could tell Kyo was blushing. He started to jog the rest of the way home and so did I even though it didn't matter since we were soaked anyway. We met a dry Shigure as he waited for us to get home by the door.

He looked at us and said "I told you it was going to rain."  
Kyo pushed past him saying "Shut up! It's not like I wanted to get wet!"  
Shigure then turned to me and asked "Did you enjoy your walk in the rain?"  
I smiled and said to him "You have no idea." As the rain lightly hit my face. 


	4. Chapter 4

KYO'S POV

I felt very hot. I thought it was from kissing Yuki and I was still a little embarrassed but it wasn't. I took off my wet clothes and replaced them with dry ones. I still felt hot. I went to put on my shirt when I suddenly didn't have the energy to stand anymore! I grew dizzy and I fell into my dresser causing the lamp to bust sending electrical sparks flying everywhere. And as if that wasn't enough, while the lamp sparked, I suddenly smelled smoke. I turned my head to see the curtains in flames. I started to cough. I couldn't reach the door! I couldn't get up! Then the fire alarm went off. Shigure will get me out, because I can't die like this!

YUKI'S POV

I got changed out of my wet clothes into some dry ones and immediately went downstairs into the kitchen. Shigure was in his usual spot and I was about to make us all some tea so that when Honda-san got home she had something warm to drink. Besides the rain, this has been the best two days I've had in awhile. Kyo and I are getting closer, Honda-san's returning home today, and my "secret base" will get watered plenty.

But all of a sudden, Shigure and I jumped pretty high when we heard a monestrous bang.  
I asked him "Was that thunder?"

Shigure looked up at me and said "No, It was Kyo tearing up my house again." He then stood up and shouted "Quit tearing up my house Kyo! Or I'll make you pay for it!"

I chuckled how worked up Shigure always gets about this stupid house. But Right then I knew something wasn't right. I smelled the air...what was this smoke? Where was it coming from?

I said to Shigure "Shigure, do you smell that?"

He then started up the stairs saying "Yeah and I'm not liking it!"

We hit the stairs to a hallway full of smoke. Shigure was coughing while banging on the door to Kyo's room. "KYO!bang bang KYO! OPEN THE DOOR!"  
Shigure couldn't open the door! I had to do something. I told him "I'll go in from my window through Kyo's since our rooms are next door."  
Shigure shouted "No way! cough hack

I ran into my room then as I yelled "Call the fire department!" Then I stepped out of my window and crawled on the room to Kyo's window.

KYO'S POV

cough! cough!  
I can't breath! I can't move! I might as well except my fate, I'm going to die. I can hear Shigure desperately trying to open my door but the dresser's in the way. Of course I would try to move it but I'm too weak. Just as I gave up all hope, I heard banging. I turned to the window and there was Yuki trying to bust the window. I crawled to the window with all the strength I had left and unlocked the window.  
In a flash, Yuki was in my room, grabbing my waist as he pulled me to the window. First he went out, then he pulled me out as well. He pulled me up until I was on top of the roof with him. Man did that fresh air smell great. Rain drops fell on my face as I finally looked at Yuki. His beautiful face was tainted black with the smoke and we both weren't smelling to nice. His face had a look of worry on it.

Yuki snapped his fingers to get my attention and said "Are you okay? Kyo what happened?"

I kinda stared at him as My attention was quickly turned to the upcoming fire trucks. I realized I didn't give him an answer so I replied"I was weak, I fell over, My dresser fell along with the lamp, curtains caught on fire. End of story. Why do you care?"

Yuki stared at me angrily "I wouldn't have saved you if I didn't care."  
I turned away from Yuki. Why did he care about me so much? He's just like master. Yuki then grabbed the side of my face so that I was turned toward him.  
"You had me worried you stupid cat. Don't do it again." Yuki said to me looking directly in my eyes. I could tell from his voice that he was shaking with fear. Why? Why was he afraid for me? Yuki then leaned over toward me and kissed me. This kiss was different from the last. This one actually meant something, that he actually cared, and I admired that.

SHIGURE'S POV

"Yes my cousins are I think still in there. Please find them!" I said about to pee my paints. What happened to them? Suddenly I heard a familiar voice behind me.  
"What happened here Shigure?!"  
I turn around to see Hatori with Tohru with him. I spilled my guts.  
"Kyo started a fire in his room. He was trapped! Yuki went in through the window! And that's the last I heard of them! Hatori, what if they were trapped inside?!"

Tohru looked at me with tear stained eyes and said "I pray that they're alright."  
I took a deep breath. Something told me to look at the roof. Even though it was hard to see because of the rain, I saw two heads. The first purple head bent over near the orange head and...I can't see. What are those two doing?

A fireman came over toward us and said "They're not inside, only the top of your house was destroyed so they could've escaped."

I said th him "I see them, they're on the roof."  
Suddenly firemen rushed with ladders and stretchers came and they got Yuki and Kyo down but what I would like to know...What were they doing on the roof? 


	5. Chapter 5

SHIGURE'S POV

"WILL YOU SHUT-UP! IT'S NOT MY FAULT THE TOP OF THE HOUSE BURNED UP!" Kyo screamed at Yuki.

Yuki just kinda stared up from his book at him and said "Yes it was."  
That just angered Kyo even more. Tohru shook her head then went to play with Momijii while I was sitting by the door looking at the rain fall down. We're at Hatori's house now since it would be awhile before they were done remodeling the top of my house. Man I hate it when they destroy my house. But I have to get Yuki alone soon to talk to him. I already talked to Hatori-san that I feared the worst from Yuki and Kyo. Akito is also coming later to talk with them but I want to talk with Yuki to make sure my suspicions were true.

Kyo shouted even louder "WHY COULDN'T YOU STAY IN THE HOUSE WHEN IT BURNED UP!" Yuki retaliated saying "Be lucky that I saved you, you stupid weak kitten."  
I could tell Kyo wanted to say more but then he looked at Tohru, She was shaking her head in disappointment. Kyo backed off and said "Forget it. Sorry I said anything." And with that he left the room to talk with Tohru. Now was my chance to talk with Yuki. As Yuki was about to leave the room I caught him before he left "Hey Yuki, stick around. I need to talk to you."

YUKI'S POV

"WILL YOU SHUT-UP! IT'S NOT MY FAULT THE TOP OF THE HOUSE BURNED UP!" Kyo screamed at me.

Why was he yelling again? All I said was We had to stay here with Hatori and Momijii because the dumb cat burned all of our bedrooms down. But I wasn't concerned about him. Shigure's been giving me suspicious looks since the day of the fire. It's been 3 days since then, and He won't even let Kyo and I be in the same room alone together. I had a hunch he might've seen us on the roof. Maybe I should go talk to him, after all I can trust him.

Kyo then shouted even louder "WHY COULDN'T YOU STAY IN THE HOUSE WHEN IT BURNED UP!" I barked at him "Be lucky that I saved you, you stupid weak kitten."

I knew he wanted to say more but I kinda motioned my head toward Honda-san. She looked miserable again. Kyo sighed and said "Forget it. Sorry I said anything." Then he left. I wanted to go talk to Honda-san but Shigure stopped me."Hey Yuki, stick around. I need to talk to you."

I could kinda guess what he wanted to talk about so I stopped where I stood and turned to him. "Please close the door." Shigure said. I can tell this was a serious talk. I shut the door and sat in front of him as he still sat in front of the open back door looking at the heavy rain drops hit the deck. He took a deep sigh and said "Yuki, Is there anything you want to tell me first off?"

What should I say? Should I answer truthfully or should I lie? Does he know something that I should be worried about?  
I look at the floor and answer "Well, I did have these confusing feelings."  
Shigure looked up at me for the first time in 4 days. I continued "...well, It all started when Kyo and I first decided to try to become friends. I thought it was stupid at first but I started to think these thoughts about Kyo and I guess he felt those same feelings and then we did stuff."

My face was getting hotter by the second. Shigure still had a serious face on, why was he scaring me so bad? He then asked me "What feelings? You did what with Kyo?"

He's making me dig deeper than I want to go, but I can trust Shigure. He won't hate me for saying how I feel.  
I Said "Well...I thought that Kyo and I had a real connection between us. He makes my heart flutter. I don't know what it is about him but I want to be around him all of the time. I always think about him. And...this is where I'm the most confused about, Kyo and I kissed each other."

That's when I couldn't say anymore. I had to make myself shut up. I looked up at Shigure who still had that serious face on. I was growing worried for some reason. I asked him "Shigure, what does all of this mean? Can you explain it?"  
Shigure said to me "I don't know. But I need Hatori to come in here." As he was leaving I grabbed his arm and asked "You won't tell anyone about this, will you?" Shigure brushed me off and called for Hatori. When Hatori came into the room, Shigure answered me and said "I can't do that Yuki. Yuki Sohma cannot be gay. Something must be done about this." Suddenly Hatori grabbed me and restrained me.

I screamed at the top of my lungs "You can't do this!" Shigure looked at me and said "Oh, yes I can. Akito's coming by here any minute. I'll tell him the whole story and we'll find a solution to all of this."

I felt hot tears coming up. I yelled with extreme force "BUT I TRUSTED YOU SHIGURE! DOESN'T THAT MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU?!"  
I suddenly felt a swift hand on the back of my neck as I passed out.

KYO'S POV

I was sitting in the other room with Tohru and Momijii when Yuki closed the door to the living room where Shigure was. I thought to myself "Maybe we're going to get in trouble for fighting to much." Tohru seemed to have read my mind. She asked "Why do you look so worried Kyo? Are you worried about Sohma-kun?"

I quickly barked back "I don't give a d about that Rat! I could care less!" But in all reality that wasn't true. Why do I say such horrible things about him. He was even so kind as to save my life 3 days ago. Maybe because I've been so mean for so long it's just force of habit. Well I need to stop that A.S.A.P.

Suddenly Shigure called Hatori into the room. Uh-oh, now we did it. Now we must be in some sort of trouble. Just then I heard Yuki scream "You can't do this!" What's up? I've never heard Yuki scream like that before. Tohru asked "What's wrong with Sohma-kun?" I demanded "You need to stay here with Momijii. I'll see what's up."

As I opened the door to the room I saw Hatori restraining Yuki as he fought in Hatori's arms. Suddenly Yuki yelled "BUT I TRUSTED YOU SHIGURE! DOESN'T THAT MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU?!" He was crying. What happened?!  
Suddenly Hatori used his right hand to chop Yuki in the back of his neck causing him to pass out. I was stunned. I yelled "YUKI!"

I tried to run toward him but Hatori grabbed me. Suddenly Akito showed up in the back door making an evil face as he walked into the house. I struggled within Hatori's grasp but he wasn't letting go any sooner.  
Akito asked Shigure "Why am I here?" Shigure answered back in a serious tone "Yuki has just informed me that him and Kyo were indeed a couple. Yuki was confused about how he felt but nonetheless, felt a feeling toward Kyo."

Right then Yuki woke up. And as he looked up at me then at Akito, He backed up toward where I was at. Akito said in a serious tone "Well this is a problem. Maybe I should ship Kyo away to America where he can never see Yuki again!" He grinned an evil grin. Yuki and I both looked at each other. My anger boiled hotter and hotter. I yelled at Shigure and Akito both " How can you ship me away?! You can't keep us away from each other!" Akito said back "Oh I think I can."

Right then I broke away from Hatori and Ran right to Yuki. Yuki caught me in his arms as he softly cried. I said to him "They can't do this. We'll figure out a way." Hatori then shouted "Stop! come with me Kyo!" That's when I looked in Yuki's soft purple eyes. I grabbed his chin to make him turn to me and I kissed him fiercely to prove my point. That i love Yuki and I hope one day I could tell him. Akito grabbed something heavy and hit me on the head with it. I felt blood run down my head as I fell to the ground.

End of Chapter 5 


	6. Chapter 6

YUKI'S POV

I can't stop thinking about Kyo. It's been a week since they've taken him from me. I remember the moment in my dreams, it replays in my brain so often that I could probably recite the whole thing.

Flashback  
"KYO!!" I screamed. He was just lying there in his own blood. I couldn't move. I was afraid to go near him. I dropped to my knees and cried gently stroking his hair. I heard Shigure say to Akito  
"That was kinda extreme."   
Akito blew him off and said to Hatori  
"Grab him and you medical kit and get in the car. Master gave me the adoption papers so Kyo is going to America whether he likes it or not."

I gently grabbed for Kyo's unconscience face when Hatori grabbed him first and shoved me away. I was now on the ground sobbing. I looked up toward the door to see Honda-san and Momijii staring at me. Momijii's face full of disgust, Tohru's face was full of sadness.

Akito grabbing his coat said to Hatori "Let's go." And with that he left out of the backdoor into the rain. I followed but was stopped by a firm hand on my shoulder from Shigure as I was forced to watch Kyo leave.

Shigure with a sympathetic voice said to me "Yuki you must understand. I only did it to help you both. What you were doing was wrong, this way you both could get better. I'll make sure that you two still talk to each other."

I was shivering in anger. I shouted "Get better?! Nothing was wrong with us!! I can never trust you ever again!!! I HATE YOUR GUTS!!! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS!!!"  
And with one swift punch, my fist met with Shigure's face. Shigure fell to the ground. I was still shaking. What will we do now? Shigure sat up chuckling to himself "If it helps any, I personally know the family that lives in America and I know that Kyo will be taken care of."

I couldn't look at his face anymore. I ran up to the room which I temporarily called mine and I stayed there.

End of flashback

I was betrayed by the man who I trusted. Maybe the only person who I trusted completely. I was betrayed by the Sohma family. I want to see him. I miss it when we were arguing, when we talked. I'll probably never feel his soft lips on mine ever again, or feel the touch of his warm hands. My thoughts were interrupted by soft knocking. I didn't answer but the knocking was soon followed by the soft voice of Honda-san.

She asked through the closed door "May I come in?"  
I answered "Yes come in."  
She cautiously walked into my room and said "Um...Dinner's ready if you want to eat today."  
I just sat there staring through the window. I didn't think the sun looked so beautiful as I once thought two weeks ago.  
Honda-san said through sobs "Yuki, you must eat. You haven't eaten in days. Please! I'm so worried about you!"

I sighed heavily and through gritted teeth I asked "Are those other people eating now?"  
She replied "Yes they are."  
I answered back "Can you come get me after they're done?"  
Honda-san looked at me, then a big smile shone off of her face "Of course!"  
Before she left I asked her " Ms.Honda-san?"  
"Yes Yuki?" She questioned.  
"Answer me this!" I commanded realizing my voice was raising in volume."Why can't you look at my face anymore?! Do you also think that there's something wrong with me?! Or am I labeled the freak in your eyes like everyone else in the Sohma family?!"

Honda-san looked to the ground crying again saying "It's nothing like that. I just feel awkward now that I learned that you love Kyo. I'm sorry." And with that she left me alone once again.

I'm now used to being alone. The Sohma family has been sending me to therapy lately. Family members have been talking behind my back, murmuring evil thoughts. Just two days ago I was walking to my therapy class with Akito and Haru and Kisa who was walking on the other side of the street looked at me and walked down an ally way to avoid my gaze.

I hate being so alone. As I thought I heard Akito's voice downstairs laughing. Then I heard footsteps coming up toward my room. I thought to myself 'You'll pay for separating Kyo and I. I'll see him soon. I just have to have faith.' Right then Akito barged into my room and handed me the phone.   
He snickered between words "It's Kyo! Oh man this is going to suck seeing your face!"

I said to him "Whatever." As I snatched the phone from him. Two seconds later came a stern looked Hatori behind Akito. That made me wonder whether or not if the phone call was real but I talked into the phone nonetheless.

"Hello? Kyo?" I asked into the phone.  
"Hello?" Kyo replied back. I was so relieved to hear his voice.  
I excitedly asked "How are you? Are you doing okay? How's America?"  
He hesitantly answered back "Um I'm okay. America's fine too but who exactly are you?"

There was a long pause. I replied "What? Wh-what are you talking about Kyo? It's me Yuki!"

There was another long pause then he replied "I don't know a Yuki. I'm hanging up now. Nice to meet you Yuki."

Then was a dial tone. I was shocked. The phone dropped from my hand as I grabbed Hatori's collar and pinned him to the wall. I shouted angrily "What did you do to him?!"  
Akito laughed harder as he replied " Hatori didn't do anything! haha It was the hit on the head that I gave to him that made him forget! I don't know if that's Irony or not but it's funny!"

As he said that he left the room. I slowly let go of Hatori then ran to the nearest window and throwing my wrist into it. I didn't care anymore! Kyo was the only one getting me through this and he can't remember who the hell I am! Hatori grabbed my wrist and wrapping it in his medical coat. Everything muted at that moment. I could tell Hatori was calling Shigure but the only thing I could hear was the sound of my heartbeat and me sobbing uncontrollably.

End of chapter 6 


	7. Chapter 7

KYO'S POV

It's been a week since I've moved to America. I have yet to fully understand the language but I'm learning. Luckily my foster family knows Japanese since my foster mother teaches at the school I have to start attending tomorrow. I really don't want to go but I kinda don't have a choice since that doctor that brought me here insisted that I keep up with my education. I'm eating dinner with my foster family at the moment. It's awkwardly silent at the table. The only ones that live in this house currently is Lilly my foster mother and Jeff my foster father. They were a older couple, around in their 50's and they're house was so old fashioned. They had to purchase a t.v. when I arrived, they said, because they didn't own one before. 

The silence was interrupted by the phone ringing. All of us jumped as Jeff answered the phone. My foster mother said to me hesitantly "Um, Kyo? Do you remember anything that happened before the plane ride here?"

I just kept staring down at my plate. I thought long and hard about that question. "I don't." I replied. The last thing that I remembered was: Flashback

I woke up to a man in a doctor's jacket wrapping my head in medical tape. He said to me "You're finally awake."  
I turned my head to see a younger man in the passenger seat of the car looking at me. He angrily said to me "What's with that stupid look on your face?"  
I stared at him for a few moments more and I said "Where am I?"  
The doctor said "You're in a car going to America Kyo, don't you remember?"  
I muttered to myself "Kyo? Is that me?" The doctor looked at the younger man and said "There might be something wrong with Kyo. Akito maybe we should go back."  
The man who was called Akito said "I say no. He's fine. And Kyo if you talk anymore during the remainder of this trip, I will personally make sure you get to America with some broken bones do you understand me?"  
I simply shook my head in agreement. I didn't know what was going on but I didn't care, my head hurt anyway.  
We finally got to the airport and I could only assume that Akito was flying with me. Doing what I was told, I shut my mouth and didn't talk. The doctor approached me and gave me some medical tape, a pair of scissors, a gauze pad, and some ointment and he said "Re-wrap your skull in one week and don't forget to clean it and put ointment on it."   
I shook my head in agreement. He looked at me and said "I'll be seeing you." And with that he went the opposite direction as we got on the plane. Akito neither talked or slept as we flew but when we finally got to America, It looked kinda like Japan only everything was in English.  
We finally got to the house where I'm currently at now. My foster family greeted us at the door. Akito was quick to leave but he said before he left "Lilly, you know about the Sohma curse. Don't let Kyo hug you or any other female and he's forbidden to talk about You-Know-Who. Goodbye Kyo."  
And that was the last I heard from Akito or the doctor. End of Flashback

I snapped out of my trance to look at my food again. Jeff walked into the room again and said "Kyo, telephone." I hesitantly got up to go to the phone. I never get phone calls. I walked toward th phone and answered into it "Uh, hello?"  
"Hello Kyo." I heard Akito say. "Have you been watching your temper toward your friendly hosts? Or have you angrily been ranting on how unfair I've been toward you and Yuki, separating you like that."  
I was so confused. I answered back into the phone "What in the hell are you talking about?"  
Akito answered "Don't give me that! You know you're missing Yuki like there's no tomorrow."  
I started to get angry and I said "Who is Yuki?! I don't even know him!"  
There was a long pause. He laughed and said "Are you serious? Kyo, what's our family curse?"  
I stammered "C-curse? What are you talking about?!" I then heard hysterical laughter coming from over the phone. He said "I'll be right back."  
Then he left for a few minutes.

I sat down on the chair by the phone and waited. At first it seemed like only a few seconds then I heard a boy's voice.

"Hello? Kyo?" I heard  
"Hello?" I replied back. Who was this?  
He excitedly asked "How are you? Are you doing okay? How's America?"  
I hesitantly answered back "Um I'm okay. America's fine too but who exactly are you?"

There was a long pause. He replied "What? Wh-what are you talking about Kyo? It's me Yuki!"

There was another long pause. I was thinking who is this guy over the phone. And why did Akito make me talk to him. I said back "I don't know a Yuki. I'm hanging up now. Nice to meet you Yuki."

I then hung up. Who was that? I started to my room when Lilly asked "Do you want to talk about it?"  
I called back "No." Jeff then shouted "Well goodnight."  
I went to my room and had an uneasy sleep.

Dreams of a boy that his face was blurred so I couldn't see. Dreams of him pinning me to a tree in the rain, dreams of him saving me from a fire, dreams of him kissing me multiple of times but at the same time, we fought all of the time. What do these dreams mean? Who is he? Where is he now? Are these dreams really dreams or a far-off memory?

"Hey Kyo! Come down and play some baseball!" Shouted a couple of guys from my morning classes interrupting my thought process. They had study hall which I guessed it meant you could do whatever you wanted until school was over. I was in a tree thinking since I didn't know anyone but everyone wanted me to hang out with them.  
I jumped from the tree branch onto the ground and said "Sure, I'm game."  
So for the next 30minutes we played baseball. Just as I thought, I dominated and everyone wanted me on their team. But this one kid, Travis, got on my last nerve. We were playing ball and I kept hitting home runs every other time I went up to bat. He would mutter under his breath when I did so "Stupid orange-haired Japanese kid cheated."

I was pissed! Noone calls me a cheater. I stormed over toward him, putting a hand on his shoulder while spinning him around, I demanded "Who in the hell do you think you are talking to?!"  
He looked at me up and down and said "You, you Japanese immigrant. Did you sneak over into U.S. territory through the luggage compartment? Go back to your own country!"  
I couldn't contain my anger anymore! I yelled at him "GO TO HELL!!!" As I punched him square in the face. He fell to the ground crying. I kept punching him yelling "I'LL SHOW YOU!!! YOU'RE SO MUCH WEAKER COMPARED TO THAT DMN... Yuki." I suddenly stopped. Did I compare him to that Yuki guy?

Suddenly guys jumped on me all over holding me back. The guys that invited me to play ball lead me away from the ball field when suddenly the end of the school bell rang. We stopped under the tree I was thinking under and we sat. The one on my right started "Man, that was cool but scary Kyo. Your eyes changed back there." The other one in front of me also said "Yeah like cat eyes. It was weird."

I looked at the ground and I said "yea I tend to loose my temper a little."  
Simultaneously the three of them said "A little?" That's when we all started to laugh. The one that was on my right said "Hello! I'm Chris!" He shook my hand and then we started talking about school. Chris stated already in a new conversation "...Yeah and what about Amy in room 208? She's a hottie! Hey Kyo, did you have someone special in your life back in Japan?"

I looked at a caterpillar on the tree trunk and said "I don't know. I can't remember."  
He nudged me and said" Oh come on, We know there's someone. Who's Yuki you mentioned earlier?" He mocked me. I thought of the dreams I recently had and the phone call. Is there a connection? I stood up and said "I'm leaving!"  
Chris called after me as I left "See ya dude! I'll talk to you later!" As I left I could still hear them talk.

Chris said "Maybe he doesn't want to talk about her." I laughed at the thought "They think Yuki's a girl! I wonder what he'll think about that?" Then I remembered that dream again of him and I touching lips. Even though I didn't see his face in my dream, I knew it was him. "Why am I thinking about this?!" I thought out loud as I started to run home. I don't even know who he is.

End of Chapter 7 


	8. Chapter 8

KYO'S POV

It's him again. I can see him more clearly now. It's like a film wheel playing over and over in my dream. I'm standing there in a burning building watching myself die. Suddenly, I heard pounding. It was him Yuki. I know it's him. He got me out. I watched him as he kissed me on that roof. I suddenly found myself looking at a scene in which Yuki was being held back by the same doctor who I met at the air port. I looked angry. Even though I couldn't hear the conversation I could pretty much guess that I was yelling about Yuki.

Just looking at his face, sad, filled with pain made me want to puke. I can't give an explanation why I felt this way, I just did. Then my character Ran up to Yuki and kissed him. I thought this dream was going to end with a happy ending but my character was bashed in the head with a metal paperweight. Suddenly pain that I've never experienced came back to me. My head spunn and images burst into my brain...  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP!" Rang my alarm clock. Another weird dream. I quickly took a shower and got dressed. I needed to talk to Lilly and Jeff. I ran downstairs as Lilly was setting the table. 

"Oh! Hello Kyo! Do you want some breakfast?" She asked me in an enthusiastic voice.  
I shook my head no and said " No thank you but I wanted to talk to you both."

Jeff who was reading a book at the table at the time looked up at me with a glimmer of fear in his eye. I didn't want to tell them about my dream just some major parts that I thought were crucial. Lilly motioned me into a chair as she took one herself. The room grew deathly silent. Jeff put down his book and asked "So, what is it that you want to talk about?"

I boldly asked them "Who is Yuki?" Lilly without looking at me answered "I don't know. A boy Akito knows."  
I could tell that they were lying so I asked another question "Okay, now tell me this, What happened to my head?" I was referring to my damaged skull pointing at it. Jeff without looking at me answered "You fell."

I was getting very irritated at this point. They're lying to me right in my face. As quickly as I shouted the questions I got back answers in the same speed from both of them.  
"Did Yuki have a thing for me?"  
"How should we know if we don't know him."  
" Am I apart of the Sohma's?"  
"Possibly."  
"What's the family curse?"  
"You turn into your Chinese zodiac when hugged by a female or if your physically weak."  
"Who's Hatori?"  
"Your doctor."

The lightning round of questions ended with me thinking to myself. If these people won't tell me about my past then I'll have to go to Japan and find out for myself. But how? Just the Jeff asked me "Anything else?" I then asked "Can I apply for a job?"  
They both looked at each other then turned to me and asked "Why?"  
I said back to them "I want my own money to do as I want with it."  
Jeff then replied excitedly "Well then I know of a great job that you could do. It pays very well and they want a teenager to do it. I'll apply you today."  
I replied "Thanks." I wanted the money so I could travel to Japan to see Yuki. I didn't know where to look but I planned on getting a one way ticket.

Lilly smiled and said "You might want to get moving. You'll be extremely late." I smiled a fake smile as I left for school. I have to tell Chris what I was planning but starting today my plan will take effect.

------------------------------------2:30 p.m.-----------------------------

I sat under the same tree I was under yesterday. I didn't want to waste my study hall today playing baseball, I wanted to talk to Chris. I didn't have to wait long before he found me under the shady tree. He took a seat and I started spilling my guts.

"Hey, I'm thinking about going back to Japan as soon as I get the money." I said casually. He looked at his feet, messing with the anthill under his shoelaces.  
"why don't you just ask your foster family for the money?" He asked while kicking over the anthill.  
I watched the ants scurry along before I answered "Because they don't know. That's why I'm getting a job starting today."  
"Ah Ha." Chris said as he kicked some dirt on the orange Converse he let me keep to use for P.E. but I don't.  
He kept looking at the ground but he said "You want to see Yuki, don't ya? What a lucky girl, having a guy travel almost a billion miles to be with her."

I had to say something. I couldn't keep letting him make the constant mistake of saying Yuki was a girl. Fearful of what he was going to say I said "You do know that Yuki's a guy, right?" Right then I flinched. But nothing happened. Instead Chris looked at me for a moment and asked "So, does that mean that your gay?"

I thought about that question for a moment. Am I? I didn't know. When he realized that I didn't respond, he patted my back and said "Don't worry about it! Everyone's different, so what?!" I quickly turned to him and asked "You don't care?"  
He shook his head no and said "But I wished you would've told me earlier so I could've gotten to know you sooner." I sat for a moment without saying anything but then I broke the silence "I forgot everything. I don't remember what happened to me before I came here and my foster parents keep lying to me. Will you cover up for me when the time comes for me to leave?"  
"You don't plan on saying goodbye?" Chris asked. I simply said "No."  
-----------------------------3 weeks later--------------------------------

It's now October and one more paycheck I would have enough money to buy a one way ticket to Japan. It was a couple days before Home coming dance and Chris wanted me to go with him and his new girlfriend Amy from classroom 208. I didn't want to argue so I agreed. Now I realized this was probably the dumbest night in eternity. Here I am dressed like a lame loser, sitting on the bench, watching all of the sissy girls dance with guys. I'm sooooo bored!!!!

I decided to get up and go get some punch. While I was over there, the thoughts of what Lilly said were still in my head :"Do not and I repeat, DO NOT let a girl hug you or grab you. I mean it! Your secret will be in danger."

Bull crap she doesn't know about the family curse. Before we got here, Chris asked what did she mean by that so actually I told him all that I knew about the curse which wasn't much. He kinda laughed but he said "All right, I'll look after you." So now I'm in a black tee cause I refused to wear a Tux, and some black paints with my orange converse, man I love these shoes, and I'm still bored out of my mind. I mean what's the point of dances?

Suddenly, two girls walked toward my direction giggling. "Oh great..." I thought to myself out loud as the first girl said when they approached me "Um...Kyo? Would you like to dance?" It was pretty dark in the gym and the only light that was shining was the strobe light in the corner. I answered her saying "No thank you."  
The second girl hastily replied "But you haven't danced all night! Come on!"  
I answered angrily "No Thank you!" But the girls kept insisting. I saw Chris looking over here and trying to push his way through the crowd. The first girl said "Come on Kyo, Just a quick dance?" And then she grabbed me. Through some smoke I found myself on all fours like a cat, my clothes in a pile around me. Suddenly I felt a swift kick as I slid under the table.

I quickly realized that it was Chris trying to calm down the confused girls. I heard the first one say "Where did Kyo go?" Chris answered her and said "He probably went to the bathroom." As the girls left, through the blaring music and the dark room I saw Chris bent under the table looking as confused as ever. He cautiously said "Kyo?"  
I answered angrily and said "Yeah it's me!"  
He replied "What happened to you?!"  
I just said "Hurry up and take me home!"

Chris scooped me up in his arms and ran over to his girlfriend. He told her that I was sick and he needed to drive me home. As He rushed me out of the school in his arms, he threw me into the passenger seat of his car and sped off. While we were driving I changed back to my human form which nearly gave him a heart attack. After some explaining we finally got to my house. I had my shirt off but Chris and I ran into my house. I burst open the door and ran upstairs Chris following me.

I started shoving what little possessions I had into bags and i asked Chris "Can I stay with you for a week?" He said "Sure you can." Once everything of mine was packed, I ran downstairs with three bags of my things in them only to see the faces of Lilly and Jeff. I asked Chris to wait for me in the car with my stuff and as he left, I lunged myself toward Lilly hugging her.

In an instant, I turned back into a cat. I screamed "WHAT THE HELL?! YOU KNEW ALL ALONG DIDN'T YOU?!" When they didn't answer, I yelled again "DIDN'T YOU!!!!!!"  
Lilly yelled back "Of course we knew! But we had to keep it a secret from you on Shigure's and Akito's orders. You weren't allowed to remember Yuki!" She started to cry now and I kinda felt bad but at the same time they should've told me the truth. I changed back to my human form right then hurrying up to put on my pants. I glared at them and I asked "So you do know Yuki? Well too late. I remember Yuki and I have enough money now to go back to Japan."

I turned to the door but Jeff stopped me. He said "You can go. We won't stop you, but at least know we'll be thinking about you. We grew to love you over this past month and a half and well, at least call us sometimes. You know our phone number." Lilly with tears still in her eyes said to her husband "you're letting him go?" He nodded and made a signal to leave. I hesitated. Now I really felt bad but I nodded at him and turned out into the darkness.

--------------------1 week later----------------------------------------

I stood at the gate to where my plane was at. Chris was with me. With the ticket in my hand I gave Chris a quick hug. I said to him "Thanks for letting me stay over." He gave me a picture of himself, his girlfriend, and I in a group picture from the dance. He said "No problem, just take care of yourself. You're still my best friend. Come visit me sometime." I nodded my head. As I walked into the plane, I grew with excitement. Get ready Yuki! Here I come!

YUKI'S POV

I was sitting in the living room with Honda-san when the phone call came in. Shigure's house was repaired almost good as new. The only thing that was missing was the orange haired boy that had a room right beside mine. I was done with therapy because I seemed to have convince everyone that I was "Fixed". I still missed Kyo a lot but the phone call we got that day was from his foster parents. Shigure walked into the room and announced "Kyo has run away according to his foster father Jeff. where he does not know."

I was half worried but I was still happy for him. He got away while he still could. I envied the stupid cat a little. I'm still here in this hell hole with only his memory to keep me going.

End of Chapter 8 


	9. Chapter 9

SHIGURE'S POV

I'm at home with Hatori at the moment. Yuki, Tohru, and Momijii were at school. We were in the middle of a discussion when the phone rang. He went to answer but quickly came back in the room and sat down in front of me. I looked at him with great curiosity and asked "Who was on the phone?"

He looked up at me and answered "It was Akito. He's sick yet again but I'll get to him in a moment. Right now I'm more concerned about what you're telling me. So you're actually working on both sides huh?"  
I chuckled while looking at Hatori. He obviously didn't think it was funny but I couldn't help it. I played both Yuki and Akito and they haven't figured me out yet. I answered and said "Yes but I'm more on Yuki's side than on Akito's side. I've grown quite attached to Yuki and I don't want him to hate me."

"Well too late for that." Hatori said sounding not amused. "But what I don't get..." He started "...Is why you freaked out like you did when he told you how he felt for Kyo?" I chuckled again saying "It was all part of the act, to fool you, Yuki, Kyo, and Akito. I had to look serious otherwise I wouldn't have gained Akito's full consent on the operation, but I wish Yuki wouldn't have hit me so hard." I said as I rubbed my cheek.

Hatori just looked toward the clock and sighed. It was 11:30 a.m. and I knew he had to leave soon to go to Akito but he asked me "So, what's your big plan anyway?" I shook my index finger at him and I said "Nuh-uh-uh, can't tell you." Looking now amused, he said "Okay so how are you going to fix this? If Akito finds out what you're up to, You're in deep sludge." I felt a smile creep over my face as I said "I know where Kyo's heading to, And what if I could give him back his memories also?"

Hatori said while getting up to get his doctor's coat " Well that would make Yuki's day. Good luck with that." And with that he left to go care for Akito. I couldn't go to Kyo now since I had to stay at home and finish my book but I'll guarantee that I'll find Kyo very soon. 

KYO'S POV

"I'm finally here!" I said out loud as I got off of the plane. I looked around at my surroundings. The airport was much nicer than the one in America and it was more chaotic. I looked at my watch. It was 2:30 p.m. I had an idea where to go so I grabbed my three bags and I started to walk. For some reason everything looked so familiar like I'd been in this neighborhood before. Suddenly a car pulled right beside me. A man rolled down the window and I immediately knew who it was.

"Hey doc." I said to the man who bandaged my head. He had another man in the car with him but I didn't know who it was. The doctor said "Get in Kyo. I'll take you to where you want to go." I didn't want to complain about the choice of ride so I got in. Once inside the car I was greeted by the man in the passenger seat "Hello Kyo! Remember me?! How was your Vacation?!"  
I shouted at him "Man can you be anymore irritating?!" He just laughed and said "Wow, someone's grouchy today."

I got angry and I screamed "DN IT WILL YOU LEAVE ME ALONE SHIGURE!!! Wow...where did that come from." Shigure clapped his hands and said excitedly "Yeah Haa-san! He does remember me!" The doctor said "If you didn't remember, my name's Hatori. I'm a doctor plus this man's baby-sitter."  
"I'm sorry." I said sympathetically. If anyone had to be with this man for more that two seconds then...Wait! Wasn't Shigure the one that Lilly said covered up the info about Yuki?

I said to the both of them "Hey, I have questions for you..." "About Yuki I presume." Hatori finished my sentence. I stopped dead in my tracks. How did he know about Yuki? Shigure then said "I know where you could go to meet him and also maybe get your memory back." I said eagerly "How?!" Excitement showing in my face. Shigure said "You'll have to figure it out on your own. But I'll tell you where to go."

We then pulled over by the curb. Shigure said to me "Go to Yuki's secret base and wait for him there. You'll remember so stop giving me that death look. Leave your stuff here, I'll take it to my house. I'll figure out a place where you could hide out for awhile. You do remember what Yuki looks like?"  
I nodded my head and I said "Yeah but I don't remember what his voice sounds like." I then turn my back toward then and I started to run. I didn't know where but I ran. I suddenly found myself in the woods looking at a garden ten minutes later. Instincts told me to wait here and so I started waiting.

YUKI'S POV

It was another day of school. Boring, uneventful, dull, and it stunk being student body president because I had to stay after school late somedays. Today was one of those days. It was 2:30 which was home room until we got out at 3:00. I was reading to myself in a corner in the room when I heard an obnoxious "Oooooohhhhhhhh Yukiiiiiii..." from the Yuki fan club girls.  
I didn't want to be rude so I answered them saying "Yes? May I help you?" While lying my book on the desk. One of the fan girls said to me "We heard a rumor about Kyo Sohma saying he's back in Japan." I disappointingly looked down back at my book and without trying to sound saddened I said "The idiot's back in America, it can't be true."

"But-but-but, Yumi saw him with your other perverted cousin driving down the street. She was coming back from the doctor and she swore she saw him." The girl protested. I picked up my book and I said to them "It's a rumor. Not the truth. I'll see you all tomorrow." Before they got a chance to argue, the bell rang. Now I had to go to a Student Council meeting until 5:00.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked in the door at 5:35. I was so tired. All I wanted to do was go upstairs, do my homework, and go to bed. As I trudged up the stairs I heard Shigure shout something about going to my secret base but It's fine, I'll water it tomorrow when I get home from school. I did my homework, ate dinner and went to bed.

----------------

The next morning I woke up and went to breakfast. Shigure was looking at me eagerly and I don't know why. He finally spoke and asked "So did you go to your secret base yesterday?" I said "No, I was too tired. I'll go today after school most likely." His face looked shocked as I got up and went to get my book bag. Honda-san had to get to school early today so I had to walk to school alone.

School went by fast today and I didn't have any student President things today after school and plus we had the day off tomorrow so I was actually happy today. I walked home with Honda-san and together we started to walk to my secret base. When we were almost there, she asked me "Sohma-kun, do you believe the rumor about Yumi seeing Kyo?" We both stopped and I turned to her and I said "If Kyo was here, I would've known about it." And as soon as I said those words I heard him.

KYO'S POV

I waited. And I waited. And I waited. Yuki never came. By now it was dark and I was cold and hungry but I still waited. All the while I thought "He lied to me. Shigure lied! Yuki probably doesn't even know where this place is." But nonetheless I stayed there. Something told me to stay there. The next morning I found myself in a tree right by the "secret base". Yuki still hasn't come. I started to climb down and I was going to give up when I saw Shigure with a tray full of food. He put the tray down and he said "I'm sorry Kyo. Yuki said he was too tired to come out but he'll be by today."

"So he doesn't give a dmn about me?! Then why the hell am I still here?! I said angrily. "Because you love him!" Shigure said. I ran out of words right then. What he said was true. Shigure finished by saying "Also he doesn't know you're here. I wanted to surprise you both. He'll be here but you have to be patient." And with that he left. I walked over toward the breakfast food that was there and I ate it. Now I have to wait again.

It's already three fifteen. I'm leaving to look for him! I didn't have to go far. I then saw a guy with purple hair talking to a girl. His back was facing me but the girl looked shocked as she look directly at me. My heart swelled! I searched and thought about him and now he's in front of me in person! Tears stained my eyes as I Shouted at the top of my lungs "YUKI!!!!!"

He turned around slowly. His eyes met mine and tears stained his face too. Why are we crying? We don't know each other that much do we? He slowly walked toward me. Neither of us talked. I suddenly grew panicked and I said "Uh, sorry. I don't even know you like that but I'm crying. I guess it's because I saw you in my dreams and I wanted to meet you so badly...I don't know."

His hand slowly touched my face and he said "You're back." Suddenly he slaps the hell out of me. I fall to the forest floor. I jolt back "What was that for you dmn rat?!" The girl said sternly "Yuki!" Yuki said coldly "How could you leave like that and then forget who I was?! Do you know what I've been through?!" What in the world?! 


	10. Chapter 10

YUKI'S POV

I said to him "How could you leave like that and then forget who I was?! Do you know what I've been through?!" I glared at Kyo. Kyo stated as he started to get up "What the hell?! I take a 12 hour plane to see you and the first thing you do is hit me?!?!" I smirked "So what? What are you going to do about it? Are you going to cry?"

Kyo jolted back in anger "I'm going to kick your a!!!" And with that, he lunged at me. I ducked his first kick and retaliated with a swift kick in his stomach. That made him fall to the ground. We have to fight just a little bit longer before we could make a break for it. Kyo got back up and ran toward me with a punch. I dodged that easily and returned it with a punch in his face.  
Kyo was breathing heavily now. I could tell he was tired. I egged him on by saying "You've lost your touch you stupid cat! And here I thought that you were a challenge." That made Kyo furious. He ran towards me again and I just kicked him down. I'm not really trying, I just want Honda-San to leave. I looked in her direction, she looked frightened as she said "I'll get Shigure!" As soon as she left, I grabbed Kyo while yelling "C'mon! Let's go now!" Before he had a chance to answer, I was pulling him in the direction towards the opposite end of the woods.

TOHRU'S POV

"SHIGURE! KYO'S BACK AND NOW YUKI IS FIGHTING WITH HIM!" I yelled inside Shigure's house. Shigure quickly came to the door and said "Take me to them before they kill each other." Maybe Yuki really doesn't have feelings for Kyo-kun anymore. Can that type of thing be fixed? We ran until we got to Yuki's secret base. But they weren't there. They were nowhere to be found. I started to ask "Shigure, where..." But he cut me off by saying "They'll come back when they're hungry. In the meantime, I'm going to watch some t.v."  
I asked him "Why don't you care more that Kyo's back? Aren't you afraid that Yuki's going to fall for Kyo all over again?" Shigure just looked back at me and said "Again? He never stopped." And with that he started to walk back to his house.

YUKI'S POV

We were still running with full speed and I was still dragging him behind me. I heard Kyo shout "Why did we run away?" I shouted back at him "I needed to talk to you." We finally stopped in front of a pond. I didn't know where we were but I sat on the ground in front of a boulder trying to catch my breath. Kyo didn't sit down, Instead he asked angrily while still trying to breath normally "Why in the hell did you fight me then? Why did you smack me if all you wanted to do was talk?!"

I looked up at him and said "Cause the only way to be alone was to start a fight. Out of fear for our safety, Honda-San would leave to go get help which gave us the opportunity to escape." Kyo looked away from me. The sun reflecting off of the water reflected off of Kyo's eyes which made him even more gorgeous. I was so happy that he was back. "Who are you?"

I broke away from my trance and ask "I'm sorry?" Kyo repeated himself "Who are you? I see you all the time in my dreams. I think of you all of the time, but I never knew who you were. That's why I took a plane over here, I needed to meet you." I looked at him and asked "So you did remember me a little?" He glared at me and said "Look, Shigure said you could help me get my memories back, can you?"

I thought to myself for a moment: Shigure? Why would Shigure help Kyo? He was against us in the first place? He must be planning something. Shigure, what are you planning?

KYO'S POV

I'm so fed up with waiting! I yelled at Yuki saying "Fine! If you're not going to tell me how to get my memories back than screw you! I'll figure out my own way!" Suddenly he grabbed my ankle and pulled hard. I slipped on my back and landed right on a mossy patch on the ground. I sighed in relief as I felt my head and then I shouted "Don't you know I already cracked open my skull once already?!!" Just then, Yuki was climbing on top of me! He had me pinned down so I wouldn't get back up.

I struggled as I yelled "What do you think you're doing?!" Yuki then answered me and said "I promise that I'll help you get your memories back. You'll just have to trust me. You do remember me a little don't you?" I turned my head away from him. I could tell I was blushing but I didn't care. This was a whole different side of him then from earlier. I turned back to him and his face was closer to mine now. I could fell him breathing on my face, that's how close he was.

I started "Yuki..." but before I could finish, he kissed me. His kiss was gentle on my lips and then suddenly I remembered everything. The Sohma curse, Yuki, the argument with Akito, the fire, the agreement that started this all. It all rushed into my brain and I started to really appreciate this moment. I missed the Rat so much. I then kissed him back while starting to move my hands into his shirt. I put my hands on his chest and I started to rub his chest.

Yuki moaned a little but I ignored it as I kissed him fiercely now. His hands moved from my hair to my face as his thumb caressed my cheek. When we finally pulled away from each other, I started to sit up. Yuki kinda pouted at this but I quickly grabbed him and pulled him into an embrace. Tears started to come down on my face as I whispered "I missed you so much. I remember." Yuki said gently "Kyo?" And with that he started to cry in my arms. I didn't mind, I wanted to hold him forever.

YUKI'S POV

We were starting to try to find our way back to Shigure house. I told Kyo about my time when he was gone. I was suicidal at first, they sent me to therapy telling me I was wrong, I was isolated, couldn't speak his name, really only Honda-San somewhat understood. He then told me about his time in America. He then showed me a picture of himself, Chris, And his girlfriend at that dance.

I said to him while giving the picture back "So Chris was cool with you being you? You'll have to give him a picture of me proving I'm not a girl." Kyo said with a smile on his face "I'm not going back. I'm staying here. I grabbed the adopting papers so I'll go live with master." I stopped and said to him "You have to go back, Akito doesn't know that you're here and If he finds out you have your memory back, then It's trouble for us."

Kyo sternly said to me "I'm not leaving you Yuki. Remember what I said to you before I left? I said that we'll find a way. And I did. We'll find a solution. Shigure will help us too." As Kyo said that we heard Honda-San's voice calling us. She sounded so happy as she approached us. She said "Hello Kyo! Do you remember me?"

Kyo replied "Yes I do. Are you okay with Yuki and I being together?" She paused for a moment, then she said "Yes I am! Come in and eat dinner! I'm so excited! Soon things will be back to normal again!" As her and Kyo walked ahead, I said to myself "No, she's wrong. Things can't be the way they were." 


	11. Chapter 11

YUKI'S POV

Here I am sitting at my desk at school, thinking to myself about how I wished this class would get by quicker. Suddenly the teacher calls out to me. "Sohma, Where's Kyo?" I look at him and I say "I don't know. If you heard a rumor, than It's probably wrong." He just sighed and continued teaching the lesson. when he reminded me of Kyo, it reminded me of the new rules at Shigure's house. They were established yesterday:  
**FLASHBACK**  
We were sitting in the dining room, eating. It was an eerie silence. We didn't talk which made me uncomfortable. As dinner started to finish, Shigure said something "I have to talk to the three of you." I jumped out of my seat as I said "Why are you helping us?! What's your purpose?!"

Shigure sipped his tea and said "It's nothing." I yelled while grabbing his collar "Don't lie to me!" Shigure brushed off my hand and replied "Oh fine then. I'll explain. Our house was a some-what normal house until Tohru-kun left because you made her ill and you two made that pact or whatever it was. I thought it was a good Idea until you two started fighting and you threw that bowl at Yuu-chan Kyo."

Kyo and I looked at each other remembering what happened that day. Shigure continued "So when I told Kyo to apologize, I wanted to watch cause I thought it would be funny but what I saw was Kyo kissing Yuki's eye." Kyo interjected "You were eaves dropping?!" I shushed him signaling Shigure to continue. Shigure continued saying "I had my suspicions as the next day you two were flushed whenever you say each other , so naturally I called Haa-san to talk with him. He suggested that we tell Akito. Well that was a mistake."

"He told me and Haa-san to keep an eye on you two. Well Kyo burned down my house so we had to live with Haa-san and..."  
"DMNIT! IT WASN'T MY FAULT! I HAD A FEVER!" Kyo interjected. Shigure went on "Anyway, after I saw you two on the roof, I had to report to Haa-san who told Akito. Akito then wanted to come investigate so I had to play the bad guy in front of Akito.i kinda wished I'd never said anything. And since then I'd been playing both sides but mostly been on you guys side, you just haven't realized it yet."

I look at Shigure. Now I'm starting to feel bad about punching him in the face. If he would've told us in the first place.

"So then you did all of this for us?" I said with a grin. Shigure said while shaking his hands at us "Now don't get me wrong, I don't necessarily agree, I just want our house to be what it used to be that's all." I smiled as i sat down. Shigure's not so bad after all. Suddenly Shigure said "Which reminds me, Akito has heard about the rumor that Kyo's here so Akito will be making frequent trips over here. So there has to be some new rules. 1, No one talks to Kyo during the day.2, Kyo has to be home schooled now by me."  
**END OF FLASHBACK**

School chimes Well it's the end of the day. Time to go home to misery. I haven't talked to Kyo in about a week. The Last time I briefly talked to Kyo was when he was complaining that Shigure was a lousy teacher. Hopefully I'll talk to him today.

KYO'S POV

"Stupid Shigure! Making me take foreign language! I already know English so why in the hell do I need to know it again!" I said to myself as I did the stupid assignment Shigure assigned. It sounded like Shigure was leaving as he closed the door downstairs. I heard silence. I shouted downstairs "Shigure?!" Nothing. I fussed as I finished my homework. "This is stupid! This is stupid! This is stupid!"

"Well shut up about it! The work will go faster!" I look up to see Yuki standing in my doorway. i said to him "If you were nice, you would do my homework." Yuki chuckled as he kicked my books aside into the wall. I said to him "What the hell?!" He placed a hand on my shoulder and said "I missed you." And with that he pushed me onto my floor. I exclaimed "Wait a minute! I don't know when Shigure's coming back!" Yuki asked "Does it matter?"

And before neither of us could say anything, we found ourselves kissing each other. I gently pushed the door closed as I continued to kiss Yuki. Yuki on the other hand pulled away from me and just layed on my chest. I didn't move him, instead I just messed with his hair in-between my fingers as I started to drift away to sleep. I asked Yuki "What if Shigure comes in?" But I never got an answer. Just gentle breathing from that dmn rat. 


	12. Chapter 12

YUKI'S POV

I was half asleep when I heard the downstairs door open. At first I payed no mind to it and went back to sleep, but when I heard Akito's voice, I started to panic! I gently but quickly rolled off of Kyo and put a hand on his mouth. He struggled for a half of a second but when I pointed downstairs, he got the hint. We crawled to the vent that was on the floor and we listened to the conversation that was going on:

"I think you know where he is." Akito's dark and shrill voice echoed in our ears.  
"Well I don't." Shigure replied. There was a pause and Akito asked "I heard something earlier, what was it?"  
"I have no clue...go see for yourself." Shigure said.  
At that moment, Kyo and I quickly but quietly rushed to find a hiding spot. But where...where could two very tall teenagers hide? Suddenly Kyo pulled my arm as he pushed me toward under the bed. When I was completely under, Kyo joined me but there wasn't enough room so he had to lay on top of me to stay completely hidden.

Akito walked into the room with Shigure behind him. I saw his feet as he walked by the bed. then he stopped right where our faces were. Akito asked "So Kyo wasn't here huh? Then what is this?" And then suddenly he started to bend over toward under the bed.

KYO'S POV

Akito's hand was inches from Yuki's. He was about to gasp but I put my hand over his mouth. We laid perfectly still as Akito grabbed the book beside Yuki's head. The breath I held was gently released. Count on the dmn rat to almost give us away.

Akito asked Shigure "Than what is this?" There was another pause and Shigure started to laugh. "Oh my dear Akito, You and your suspicions. Yuu-chan's taking English." Akito said "Hmmm...didn't know that. It's my job to be suspicious. Anyway I'll have to reschedule this little meeting, I have a doctor's appointment with Hatori."  
"Are you still sick?" Shigure asked.  
"Yeah, a little. Tell Yuki to come over and speak some English sometime."Akito said.  
"Alright, I will. Shall I walk you home?" Shigure asked.  
"Sure." Akito answered as Shigure rambled on another subject as they closed the bedroom door.

We didn't dare move until we heard the front door close. I lifted my hand from Yuki's mouth. Yuki asked me "Do you think Shigure knew we were here?"  
I answered him "I don't know. Who can ever tell about that man."

I looked at Yuki. He looked so adorable and this isn't the right time or place to be thinking this. Yuki was probably thinking the same thing because he said "Maybe we should get out of here." I nodded in agreement but when we tried to move, we couldn't. We were stuck like this. I tried to move again but I quickly stopped. Yuki was beat red, I could tell in the setting sun, and he had his hand on my arm. He wanted me to stop.

I shouted "What?! Don't you want to get unstuck?!" Yuki said "Well yeah but...I think we should try something different." I wondered why?

YUKI'S POV

"Well yeah but...I think we should try something different." I said to Kyo as I held his arm. I had to make him stop. Hopefully he doesn't find out what just happened. Kyo sighed and said "Fine. What do you think we do?" I tried to cross my legs so he wouldn't find out but I was stuck in this position.

I replied "Well...maybe we could wait until Ms.Honda-san comes home."  
Kyo snapped back "I doubt that. If she finds us like this do you really think that she'll believe that we were stuck? No, we can't ask anyone. We'll figure it out."

I wanted to get out of there. I was so afraid that he'll find out what's happening and that he'll be disgusted and try to avoid me. I said in an almost pleading voice "But I have to get out now." Kyo yelled " I know that dmnit! What the hell's wrong with you anyway?"

I said back to him "Nothing."  
Kyo looked at me for a moment and he said "Ooohhh...I know." I quickly turned my head toward him and I shouted "Shut up!"  
Kyo mockingly said "You're...Claustrophobic. HA! THE STUPID RAT'S AFRAID OF SOMETHING!"  
I sighed in relief. He didn't find out. Kyo stopped laughing and said "Well I'll get you out if you'll just let me work." Kyo started moving around again but this time more forcefully. I held my breath and said "Kyo, you need to..."

Kyo flicked me on the head and he said "If you complain about having to leave again, I'll literally kill you. So shut up!"  
I nodded and I let him work. He wiggled to the left and he finally lifted the bed a little and slid out. I immediately rolled out and laid on my stomach. Kyo stood up and stretched. When he saw that i was on my stomach, he asked "What are you doing?"

I didn't reply. I just laid there quietly. I wanted him to leave so bad. Kyo finally said "Fine. Whatever. I'm going to go get a snack." And with that he left the room. I ran into my room after he left and I shut the door. If Kyo found out that I had an erection, it would be all over for us.  
-----------------next Saturday----------------------------  
YUKI'S POV

Every time I see Kyo, It happens. When it does I just go to my room. I never did this before the incident under the bed. I tried to avoid Kyo until now since I didn't want to embarrass him. I saw Kyo walking toward me. Honda-san and Shigure aren't home again so it's just us. I try to go by him as we pass in the hallway, avoiding his gaze, but he pulled me and pushed me into the wall.

"Umm...I have to go do homework." I said trying to get away from him. I think about how much I missed him, and of that night. Oh no, not now. Why do I do this?!

Kyo said to me "No, don't think so. You've been avoiding me for a week now. What's up with you?" I try to get away saying "Nothing! Leave me alone!"  
Kyo slams me again and shouts "No Way! What's up?"I tried crossing my legs but Kyo looked down at me.

His face had a serious look to it, gentle but serious. He said to me in a sympathetic tone "You weren't claustrophobic that night, were you?. Is this why? Were you afraid? Were you embarrassed?"

My face felt hot as I felt tears slide down my cheek. I turned my head from him and tried to get away again, but he held me there in that spot. Kyo moved his hand on my chin so that I would look at him. He had a small smile on his face. He said to me "Yuki, I don't care about something like that. It's natural."

Kyo wiped the tears away from my face with his thumb. He put his other hand on my face as he cupped my face in his hands. Tears started to stream down my face again as he got closer to my face. I could feel his breath on my face as he leaned in for a kiss. I let him kiss me as he tore away between my lips. I wrapped my arms around the orange haired boy thinking to myself how lucky I was to have him by my side.

End of Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

**KYO'S POV**

It was almost Christmas. I've been hiding out for about two months. Akito still hasn't figured it out yet, But we had another close encounter with Akito since the one under the bed. Akito started to get suspicious so he started staying over in my room. I then had to stay in Yuki's room. Akito has left since then but I stayed in Yuki's room. I think staying in Yuki's room is making me crazy. I mean I guess I love the dmn rat, but I had the weirdest dream last week: I was asleep on the floor and I heard Yuki get up and out of his bed. I didn't think anything of it but then he laid beside me.  
I was going to ask him what he was doing, but he put his hand over my mouth and rolled over on top of me. I felt my face growing hot. He leaned closer to my chest now. He started to pull my shirt off of me. I didn't stop him even though I half wanted too. He took his hand from my mouth. I asked him in a whisper "What are you doing? What time is it?" Yuki looked into my eyes and answered "It's 2:30 in the morning." Then he suddenly kissed my nipple. I then held my breath as I tried shifting away. He then asked "What's wrong? We don't get to talk hardly ever, I missed you."

I then woke up. The dream wasn't the weird part. The weird part was that Yuki was laying right beside me. I freaked. That was last week. I haven't talked to him since then and he still doesn't know why. Also Christmas is coming up and I don't know what to get him. I needed something so special, something so priceless so that I could show him how much I appreciate him.

I walked out of Yuki's room to go ask Shigure for some suggestions. He knows Yuki better than anyone else in the Sohma family. As I walked toward the living room, I saw Yuki. He looked sad as he left the house with Tohru. I wondered why as I approached Shigure. I asked Shigure "Can I ask you something?"

Shigure looked up from his book that he was writing and he said "Is is about Yuki?"  
I shouted back at him "Why do you think everything that comes out of my mouth is about Yuki?!"  
He replied "Okay then, What's your question? And If it's about Yuki, You owe me 10 rice balls."  
I grew angrier as I screamed "SCREW YOU!!!"  
I don't need Shigure! I can figure it out on my own. But I would have to hurry since Christmas is only a week away.  
------------------------------4 hours later-------------------------------

I spent almost the whole night walking around town, thinking of what to give Yuki, then I figured it out! I got him a silver chain with a heart locket on it with his name on it. I'm sure he'll like it! I went inside with the locket inside of my coat pocket. Yuki, Tohru, and Shigure looked up at me. I shoved the present deeper in my pocket. Shigure looked at me suspiciously and he asked "What ya got there? A love offering?"  
I shouted at him "SHUT THE HELL UP! I'M GOING TO BED!"

YUKI'S POV

Kyo hasn't talked to me in a week. He woke up with me beside him and freaked out. I didn't do anything. I just went beside him and went to sleep. Now he hasn't talked to me and Christmas is next week. I hope he will forgive me before then. I got him the perfect gift. It's a gold heart locket with a gold chain. I wanted to give him something that expressed how i feel about him everyday.  
I went with Miss Honda today and she helped me pick the appropriate color. I also picked up a present for Shigure and Honda-San. I hope that he likes it.  
I waited for him in the living room with Honda-San and Shigure. I wonder where he went. We heard him walk in as he speedily walked passed us shoving something in his jacket. Shigure asked him "What ya got there? A love offering?" Kyo replied heatedly "SHUT THE HELL UP! I'M GOING TO BED!"  
I wonder what he had.

-------------------------Christmas----------------------------------

We stayed at home this year to open presents. It was lightly snowing all day. Once we woke up we ate breakfast and then we opened presents. Honda-san received a stuffed bear(from me), barrets for her hair from Kyo, and some manga from Shigure. Shigure received books, pens, a new tie, and a I.O.U. from my brother Ayame. I received books, notebooks, and gardening tools. But nothing from Kyo. Kyo got books also, music, and manga. i didn't give him my gift yet. I was too embarrassed.

KYO'S POV

Yuki didn't get me anything. Now i don't want to give him my gift and make him uncomfortable. I'll just wait. That depresses me though.

We had several visits from different Sohma's including unfortunately Kagura. She doesn't know about Yuki and I yet. Maybe there isn't anything between us. 

YUKI'S POV

After all of the visits, it was almost dark. Tohru was still talking to Hatori, and Shigure was still talking to Ayame. Now was the perfect time to talk to Kyo. I called out to him "Kyo? Could you follow me?" I led him outside and around to my garden. I stopped ands turned to him. His face was bright red. I asked him "What's wrong?" He handed me a little box. I looked at it for a minute and then i handed him mine. At the same time we opened our gifts. I received the same thing i gave him only in silver. and inside of it was a picture of him in it.

I stared at him and he stared at me. We both just started laughing. Right then he looked down at the garden. There was a mistletoe plant sticking out of the ground. He asked "What's this?" I replied to him "I planted it at the end of fall." He looked at me and replied "Well, thank you for the best Christmas ever." Just as quick as he said it, we shared our first Christmas kiss.

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
End of Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

KYO'S POV

It snowed last night. New years has passed and we're still on winter break. At the moment we're just sitting around in the living room, Yuki's on the floor reading one of the new books Shigure gave him for Christmas, Shigure's working on his book(ha! Yeah right!), Tohru's on the phone, and I'm absent-mindedly looking out of the window. The locket around my neck is warm which reminded me of Yuki's lips. I could tell my face was getting red from the reflection on the window. I was going nuts. We haven't even hugged each other since Christmas. We have been arguing again, which shouldn't bother me but it does. As I stared into the window longer I think to myself: Who is this? Who's reflected on the window? It's not me...I'm sure it's not me. Do I even know who I am anymore? I'm not Kyo.

Tohru right then ran into the room and excitedly said "Uo-chan and Hana-chan invited us to hang out today. So um...If you two aren't doing anything today, we could go have fun."  
I turned from the window and asked "...Oh! You mean the Yankee and the wave girl?"

Yuki turned to me and glared at me. I glared right back at him. He barked at me "Must you constantly be disrespectful to Honda-san's friends? Honda-san, please un-invite him."

I stood up and yelled "I can call them whatever I want! I'm their friends too unlike you who's always anti-social and never wants friends!!"  
Yuki then stood up and shouted "Look! That doesn't concern you!!! I'm not anti-social!" I smirked and said "Looks like I hit a soft spot. What are you going to do? Stop talking again like Kisa?"  
Right then I regretted what I said. I know that was a horrible time in his life and I know he didn't want Tohru to know about it. He then ran full force toward me and slammed me into the wall. I deserved it. Why did I say that?

YUKI'S POV

I said to him "Must you constantly be disrespectful to Honda-san's friends? Honda-san, please un-invite him."

He stood up and yelled "I can call them whatever I want! I'm their friends too unlike you who's always anti-social and never wants friends!!"  
I then stood up. I am pissed. I shouted "Look! That doesn't concern you!!! I'm not anti-social!" Kyo smirked an evil smirk and said "Looks like I hit a soft spot. What are you going to do? Stop talking again like Kisa?"  
What's wrong with him? I now know why I hated him so much. He's a jerk. I then ran full force toward him and slammed him into the wall. He stared at the ground. I turned to Honda-san and said "Is it alright if I accompany you to Hanajima and Uotani-san's?"

Honda-san looked up and said "Yes! You can come! Kyo-kun can come as well. Um, we might have a snowball war."  
Kyo then looked at me and said "Alright! A challenge! Yuki, I may not be able to beat you in a fight yet, but I'll massacre you in a snowball fight!"  
I smiled and replied "You better not waste my time again you stupid cat."  
Shigure smiled and said "_Que Sera! Que Sera!_ As long as you don't destroy my house again."

SHIGURE'S POV

"GOODBYE! KEEP THEM IN LINE TOHRU!" I yelled at Tohru from by the door. They had their coats and boots and stuff and they were heading out. Tohru waved to me as they started to walk. I waved back and walked into the house. I plopped onto the floor and just looked at the unfinished copy of my book that I was supposed to finish by tomorrow but won't happen. I had bigger problems on my mind. Everything's going according to plan, Now I need Hatori and Akito here to complete this once and for all. Hopefully everything will be fixed and I'll be the hero.  
I started to write but then the phone rang. It always happens that way. I answered the phone to hear Hatori. "I'm bringing Akito as soon as his medicine wears off. Are you sure you want to do this today?" I paused for a moment. Do I? I then answered back into the phone "I couldn't be more ready. Send him over."

I hung up with Hatori and started to write again. I'll probably have to quit writing soon anyway when they get here but that's okay. I don't have a problem of keeping my editor stressed.

I was a chapter short of finishing my book when Hatori and Akito walked in. I jumped out of my seat and exclaimed "Haa-san! My love! You came back to me! And you brought our kid!!" Hatori punched me in the head for that. "Idiot!" He said. Akito also said "You brought me here to see the idiot."  
I looked at Akito and said "Well, you're as nice and positive as usual." "Why did you bring me here?" Akito asked. I smiled and said to him "I know something that might interest you. Kyo's back."

"What? When?" He asked me. I answered "A month or two ago. He's been living here." Akito grabbed my shirt and slammed me into the wall. "Why didn't you tell me?!"  
"Relax. I just did. Kyo and Yuki will be back later on today if you want to stay here and wait." I said.  
Akito reluctantly took a seat on the floor. Perfect, my plan was going great.  
"AND WHILE YOU WAIT, YOU CAN READ MY EXCITING BOOKS!!!" I exclaimed. Akito replied "Your books are disgusting."

KYO'S POV

We finally got there and I was eager to get started with the snowball war. We were over Hanajima's house and there she was along with the Yankee. Tohru ran over and gave them hugs as Yuki and I just stood there. Uo-chan said "Yo!" I replied with a Yo. Yuki properly greeted them and after all that was said and done, we went into the living room.

I asked "I thought we were going to have a snowball war?" Hanajima answered "We are. But first we're going to play some games until we get bored." Uo-chan said "Yeah like Dai-Hin-Min! If you're not too scared of me beating you!" I shouted at her "Bring it on Yankee!"

We played Dai-Hin-Min for an hour. That Yankee keeps cheating! "WHAT IN THE HELL KIND OF MOVE IS THAT?!!!! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" She hollered back "WANNA BET I CAN'T! ADJUST YOUR BRA AND MAN UP!!!" I screamed "YOU BASTARD! YOU CHEATED!!!!" Hanajima's mother finally made us o into her room because we were too loud.  
YUKI'S POV

Well no thanks to the stupid cat, we went into Hanajma-san's room. it was bigger since we opened the door to her brother's room as well. Uotani-san said "Let's play Truth or Dare for awhile. Girls against guys. If we win, you'll have to lick our feet. If we win vice versa. What do you say chickens?"  
I can always count on Kyo to never face down a challenge. "Accepted!"  
He said to them.

Our first two dares weren't really anything, and same was for the girls but then it was Kyo's turn to ask Uotani-san. "I dare you to lick the bottom of my shoe! Ha! Do it or you Forfeit!" She disdainfully did so almost throwing up. I'm sorry to say so but I laughed too. It was funny. Then she said something extreme. "Fine! Laugh at me! I dare You and Yuki to make out! Ha! Do it or forfeit!"

We just froze. They don't know about Kyo and I. I looked at Kyo but Kyo refused to look at me. Honda-san said "Uo-chan, isn't that kinda harsh." Uotani-san replied "No! They have to do it or lick our feet." We still didn't move. Kyo finally said "Let's get it over with." He scooted close to me. As soon as he went to touch me, Hanajima's mother came in scaring all of us. It was getting late so we needed to do the snowball fight while it was light out. We quit the game calling it a tie. Saved.

The snowball war was fun! We had it in the park. Afterwards, We said goodbye to Hanajima and Uotani-san and we started walking home. Honda-san said "Well that was fun!" Kyo replied "Yeah and I almost killed that dmn rat!" I answered "You weren't even close!" We got to the house as Kyo yelled "Whatever! I completely stomped you flat!" I answered while opening the door "If you call hitting me four times stomping flat." "Hello Yuki and Kyo."  
That voice was familiar. I turned to see Akito sitting with Hatori and Shigure. "Sensei told me that Kyo was back. Welcome home!"  
He told Akito?! Why?! Isn't he on our side! Betrayed again!

Chapter 14 End


	15. Chapter 15

YUKI'S POV

Hello Yuki and Kyo."  
That voice was familiar. I turned to see Akito sitting with Hatori and Shigure. "Sensei told me that Kyo was back. Welcome home!" I backed away from him. Honda-san finally spoke up for us for the first time. "Please just leave them alone!" Honda-san said as she stood in front of Kyo and I. "You just seem to cause a lot of trouble."

Akito just smiled an evil smile and said "All I wanted was to give my dear Kyo a hug. That's all." He stepped closer to her. I grabbed her hand from behind her. Akito stared into her eyes and said "So move." In an instant, Akito pushed Honda-san to the ground and punched Kyo in the face. I just stood there in horror. Why couldn't I move?! Why couldn't my stupid legs move to help my friends?!

I closed my eyes and saw all the times Akito terrorized my friends and I could do nothing for them but stand there...Well enough is enough. Slowly but surely, I took one step at a time toward him. I took a deep breath and I shouted "You BASTARD!!" I punched Akito harder then I punch Kyo. Akito flew into the wall and just laid there. I then looked at my fist in disbelief, then back at Kyo staring in bewilderment. Suddenly I heard a "NOW!"

SHIGURE'S POV

"NOW!" I yelled to Hatori. Hatori then got up and ran toward the unconscious Akito. I asked him "Now Akito-san will forget everything?" Hatori nodded his head answering "Yes. And I took the liberty of deleting all of the Sohma family member's memory who knew about Kyo and Yuki." I exclaimed "Oh Haa-chan! You're so smart!"

Kyo stood up and shouted "WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

I turned to the confused trio and cleared my throat. " ahem Where to begin?... I guess I'll start where I last explained to you. Remember when I explained to you that I wanted our lives to be normal again and Kyo was staying here?" Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo each nodded.

"Well" I began. "My brain started thinking of a way out of this mess that I've gotten myself into. I was working for both teams and I knew sooner or later I was going to be found out. So I called Haa-chan and discussed my new plan and I was almost positive it was going to work. The plan was that I tell Akito that Kyo was staying here and he was back from America. Akito would be mad at me but still be happy that I told him such valuable news which is what I wanted to make him still believe that I was still on the same team. Hatori would drive Akito here on my say so on a day you three would be gone most of the day. Akito would of course wait for you giving Hatori-san time to leave and do the other order i gave him."

Yuki asked "Which was?"

"The order to erase all of the family member's memory who knew about Yuki and Kyo." I finished. "Hatori would have some time left before you three got back so he came back here to wait for you. We needed to knock out Akito so we can delete his memory too but we couldn't do it without him first seeing Kyo or without him suspecting us." I looked down at Akito."I didn't expect Yuki to knock him out first though." I smiled a quick smile, then continued "Once we delete Akito's memory, Hatori will delete Tohru's memory, mine, then Yuki and Kyo's memory so it will seem like none of this ever happened. Hatori can't delete his own memory and he knows this, so he'll be the responsible one to make sure this doesn't happen ever again."

KYO'S POV

"So what you're saying is, this is the only way of making everything the way it used to be?" I asked. Shigure looked from Akito and answered "Yes. I thought it out for a long time and it's the only solution."  
Hatori then said "I'm ready." And in a flash of light, deleted Akito's memory. Akito flew backward and landed on Shigure's lap. Shigure moved Akito onto a pillow and said "Tohru, you're next."

Tohru looked at me, then at Yuki. She cautiously walked to Hatori and sat down in front of him. Tohru with a scared look and tears in her eyes asked "Will this hurt?" Hatori answered her and said "No. It won't hurt at all." Hatori put his hand over Tohru's face and in another flash, Tohru's memory's were erased. Tohru's unconscious body fell backwards onto a pillow that Shigure pulled out just in time. Yuki and I stood where we have been standing this whole time.

Watching this made me feel depressed. I didn't want my memory erased. Shigure was next. He sat in front of Hatori which Hatori had to move due to the other two's body's in the way. Hatori placed his hand over Shigure's face. Shigure said in a glee "We can go back to normal now Haa-san! Aren't you happy? My plan worked." Hatori didn't answer him but simply asked "Ready?" Shigure nodded his head and in another flash, Shigure's memory's were deleted.

I backed up grabbing Yuki's hand. Hatori got up and walked toward us. I don't think I've ever been afraid of anything as much as this. I grabbed Yuki's arm and tears started coming down from my face. I said in his ear "I'm really scared. I don't want my memory's erased." Yuki then turned to Hatori and asked "Please Hatori, don't erase our memory's! We'll do anything!"

Hatori said to us "I wasn't planning on doing it unless you two wanted too which obviously you don't. I'll make you a deal, if you can live your regular lives before any of this happened, I'll let you keep your memories. If not, I'll delete them in a heart beat." We both nodded our heads in agreement.  
-----------------------------2 weeks later-----------------------------

YUKI'S POV

Kyo and I argued again today and I loved it. It's been getting hard to be alone together since noone knows but Hatori, so we agreed to seeing each other alone once a month. We cheated and met each other today where Kyo first got his memories back. We were sitting in the snow throwing rocks into the half frozen pond just talking.  
"Well, should we head back?" I asked him.  
"Ppphhhfffttt...yeah right!" Kyo exclaimed pushing me onto the ground and him getting on top of me. He made me nervous as he pushed through my jacket with his cold hands and touched my nipples while trying to kiss me. I pushed away from him and asked "You're not trying to do anything are you?"  
Kyo looked at me and said "Of course not." as he removed his hands. He then asked "Why? were you nervous?" I looked away from him. He looked straight at me and said "Not while we're in high school, not while we're with the Sohma's, but there will be a time someday where we'll be free to express ourselves the way we want and when that time comes, I'll make you mine forever." He then kissed me passionately biting my lip as he did so.

His face was completely red as mine probably was too. That was so sweet and romantic of him to say. I pulled away from him and said "And I can't wait for that day to come." He was going to kiss me again when all of a sudden, we heard Honda-san's voice calling for us getting closer. I panicked and started punching Kyo in the face. Kyo started kicking me and punching me and we started a fight.

Honda-san asked "Can't you two get along once?" I replied to her getting up "I can't force myself to be friends with a stupid cat."  
Kyo yelled back "Say that again you damn rat!!!!" "Stupid cat." I said.

Kyo then yelled "SCREW YOU! I'M LEAVING! I'm cold anyway." Honda-san then said with a smile on "I have warm soup for you!" As we walked away, I thought to myself how great that would be, one day not faking who you are and loving who you want. Kyo, when that day comes, I'll be ready."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
End.

I hope that everyone enjoyed my story! I loved writing it


End file.
